Neltharia Bloodbringer
Dark Mistress Neltharia Bloodbringer Neltharia was one of the few black dragonflight that was not tainted when she fell in battle at the hand of her own corrupted family. Now, she is an undead dragon, one that still holds her own mind, but remains under the ever watchful eye by the red dragonflight. Motto: "Know your place when in my presence!" Appearance Her mortal form: Neltharia appears as most typical female blood elves aside the included characteristics of a death knight due to the abilities that were granted to her from her master the Lich King. She favors armor of a custom-made draconic version of the Acherus Knight gear, armor holding bold colors with red or blue mixed with dark boarders or she will wear a casual Embersilk gown. When at Wyrmwrest Temple: Neltharia looks similar to an elven female but of darker skin tone, She holds small forms of black scales that can be seen over her upper arms and the back of her neck. She has two long dragon-like horns that extend towards the back, curving upward and a smaller set of horns that rests on top of her head as well pointed towards the back. Dragon Form: She has a large, slender form with a large chest and a long, sinuous neck. Her hide is a rich, lustrous black with large scales that are supple yet hard as rock. A crest made of peaked bone spikes runs from her head and down her spine. Her fangs shine a coppery-red, and deep inside her mouth a constant sulfurous light emits a faint glow. (Similar to Onyxia except instead of purplish tinge, it is blue) When she is spotted by mortals, she keeps herself hidden by holding a phantom image of her mortal form perched on her back for misdirection as if Neltharia had tamed a black dragon of her own. Also, sometimes she will just completely hide her complete form by having the dragon form be enshroud by a completely different form of something else that can be used for flying. History During War of the Ancients: As Neltharion and the black dragonflight were falling to the prison of the Old Gods, not all were affected immediately. For a small period of time they had, in fact, fought against one another. One of the battles resided within the sacred cold lands of Dragonblight. Neltharia was one of the few remaining that was still uncorrupted and fighting amongst her own dragonkin. The fight was fierce and ongoing until she was overwhelmed by their brutal strength as one pierced her with their corrupted talon, leaving a large burning puncture hole behind her left shoulder blade; another was a blade from as the finishing blow to the dragoness. When the battlefield fell silent after the corrupted ones were gone, only the descending snow witnessed the massacre of innocent earth-warders. The snow fell for a long period of time until all signs of a bloody battle were covered under the snow and time continued. Wrath of the Lich King: During the Lich King's travel through Northrend, he had the Cult of the Damned already working on having frostwyrms created from dragon bones, Within the snow, he could sense another possible scourge host. Using his power, he found a frozen black dragon, her body perfectly intact and not torn like the others. Through his power, he used Frostmourne to raise Neltharia from the dead as another weapon for his army But since black dragons were known to be incorrigible, more power was used to assure her obedience. While under his control, Neltharia was a terror to be reckoned with as she was one that enjoyed the battlefields more than to sit behind missing out on the fun of torture and carnage. Sindragosa and Neltharia were both mere weapons for use Lich King's call so fights amongst each other were like a rivalry over who was more lethal. Sindragosa created frostbroods to overwhelm her enemies while Neltharia took the more direct route to defeat the enemies by her own hands. She killed many rebellious forces along with the other death knights that were considered a threat to the plans of the Lich king. The death knights were unaware of her true form being a black dragon and also she had no care to integrate amongst their ranks. She played a critical part in wiping out the Scarlet Crusade at New Avalon and Havenshire. Light's Hope Chapel: During the battle at Light's Hope Chapel, Neltharia could not resist the call of a fight. Neltharia fought fiercely on the battlefield, enjoying the carnage and death all around her until a bright light shone throughout the area, blinding her. There, she saw the death knights being liberated and the dark control over Neltharia was removed. she felt as if someone pulled her away from the shadows to a more bright opaque land. Neltharia was confused as she was unfamiliar with where she was and how she got there. Seeing so many of the Argent Dawn and newly freed Death Knights, Neltharia remembered the power she had been given by the Lich King himself and she wanted to continue feeling that way. When she saw the Lich King retreat, she traveled to the Icecrown seeing that he had so much power that held her interest. With that, she served the Lich King willingly until she noticed his decrease in power over time. Neltharia, from a distance, remained hidden as she witnessed his death. With nothing left to seem of interest aside spare scourge here and there, she finally departed from Icecrown. Pre-Cataclysm: Neltharia traveled to Dragonblight, to look for any possible surviving black dragonkin for information or she could be of aid with her scourge powers. When she arrived, she noticed she was greeted with mixture of hatred and surprise. Queen Alexstraza looked to the female asking how was it that she was uncorrupted. But before Neltharia could respond, Nozdorumu informed Alexstraza of Neltharia's true origin. She permitted Neltharia to reside at Wyrmrest Temple for temporary as she dispatched her red dragonflight to find anymore uncorrupted dragonkin. Neltharia did not want to just stay at Wyrmrest Temple as the Queen commanded her. She desired to go out to the world and do as she desired which was to be left alone in peace but was denied her freedom. Cataclysm: Regardless of Neltharia's demand to be left alone and reside free, she was always kept under close watch and sometimes under lock and key. Alexstraza did not want a black dragon on the loose into the world. Though she was undead and risen as a scourge weapon, she was still considered pure-- one that was not prey to the whispering of the Old Gods. Fearing the trouble that the misguided dragon could bring, if discovered by the other black dragonflight, the Queen of Dragons placed a deep blue amulet over the girl's neck, to hide her from her parents, Deathwing and Sinestra, and the black dragonflight's senses. At news of Deathwing's return, she removed the girl from Wyrmrest temple and had her taken to hiding within an undisclosed location at Storm Peaks until it was deemed safe. As it was difficult to maintain it so, the red dragonflight had Neltharia under heavy guard and remained so until the news of Deathwing's defeat finally reached her. Mists of Pandaria: Now that the issue of Deathwing and the corrupted black dragonflight was done with, she was free to go as she pleased but still under the watchful eye of the red dragonflight for safe precautions. She heard of a new land that was recently discovered from being surrounded by a mist. Neltharia figured it was a good time like any other to see how much of the world has changed. Adopting the image of a blood elven female, she hopped on the first airship that was heading south and did not look back. Family Father: Neltharion, AKA Deathwing (Deceased) Mother: Sintharia AKA Sinestra (Deceased) Brothers: Nefarian (Deceased), Sabellian, Wrathion and Neltharaku Sister: Onyxia (Deceased) Nephew: Mordenaku (Deceased) Nieces: Zoya and Onyxien (Deceased)